Clash of Champions
by Alex Hayden
Summary: Todos en esta vida tenemos una segunda oportunidad, para demostrar lo que valemos, lo que podemos hacer o podemos conseguir. Esa oportunidad le llega a nuestro Entrenador Pokemon favorito en forma de revancha contra el mundo. Entra a ver de que esta hecho el autoproclamado Futuro Maestro Pokemon y veamos si esta a la altura de un desafió digno de Dioses


Prologo: Y el mundo sigue girando

El Grandioso mundo Pokémon, un lugar lleno de criaturas fantásticas que junto a los humanos, forman vínculos extraordinarios, a algunos les gusta estudiar a tan misteriosos seres, otros prefieren tener amistad con ellos y combatir con otros Pokémon en busca de mejorar; a estos últimos se les conoce como "Entrenadores Pokémon" y entre ellos se encuentra un chico muy especial, conocido algunas veces como el "Elegido", Autonombrado "Futuro Maestro Pokémon", A veces llamado "Satoshi" pero para fines de esta historia, lo conoceremos como Ash

Nuestro Entrenador favorito se encontraba meditando mientras veía el atardecer en aquella bella playa de la Isla Melemele en la Region de Alola, recordando todo por lo que había pasado en estos 7 largos años, luego de haber conseguido a su primer Pokémon Pikachu de manos del Profesor Oak y empezado su camino de entrenador, recorriendo todas las Regiones de las que ha tenido conocimiento alguna vez, desde su natal Kanto, pasando por las Islas Naranjas, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia o Unova, Kalos y ahora en aquel paraíso Tropical de nombre Alola, habiendo batallado innumerables veces por sus sueños de ganar una liga Pokémon y estar más cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon, siempre quedando más cerca pero sin conseguirlo: Entre los 16 mejores, los 8 tres veces, entre los 4 y subcampeón y eso era lo que más le frustraba, luego de tanto tiempo, tantos viajes, tantos combates, tantas personas…y aun no podía ganar…por esa razón había decidido quedarse en Alola…tomarse unas vacaciones de las ligas Pokémon, los gimnasios y toda esa mierda, entro en la escuela Pokémon para reforzar lo básico, lo que sentía que olvidaba e incluso lo que nunca aprendió

Lo que no sabía nuestro querido Elegido, es que el mundo no se detiene por nadie, y que la vida siempre te la una segunda oportunidad

…

En algún lugar de Kanto:

-Scott, es un placer volver a verte-un viejo que apariencia "juvenil" pero con una barba bastante grande saludo con firmeza a un hombre algo rechoncho de camisa hawaiana y gafas oscuras

Ambos se encontraban en una sala de juntas de lo que parecía ser un corporativo muy importante, ya que atreves de las grandes ventanas del lugar podía apreciarse el bello paisaje de las praderas de Kanto

-El placer es mío presidente Goodshow-saludo de vuelta el castaño mientras devolvía el saludo

-¿Cómo ha ido todo en el Frente de Batalla?-pregunto educadamente el anciano mientras tomaba asiento en una gran silla a la cabeza de una gran mesa claramente dedicada a una reunión de suma importancia

-Bien, pero me temo que ningún entrenador ha conseguido terminar y completarlo, muchos se rinden a la mitad, y Brandon ha vuelto a desaparecer debido a que no tiene retadores en un buen tiempo…y los que llegan no presentan un gran reto luego de que "el" lo derrotara y lo hiciera volver a entrenar

-Ya veo…sin duda es una pena desperdigar semejante talento…¿has tenido noticias de él?-pregunto intentando ocultar su ansiedad repentina al hablar de aquel chico que llamo tanto su atención desde hacía ya 7 largos años

-Lo último que supe fue que participo en la liga de Teselia, donde por alguna razón quedo en 8vo lugar en una lucha un tanto lamentable…-comento un poco disgustado el hombre-pero recientemente me entere de que, en la lejana región de Kalos, un chico extranjero de gorra roja acompañado de un Pikachu fuera de su pokebola quedo Subcampeón, aún estoy moviendo a mi personal para que me consigan la grabación de dicho combate

-interesante…¿crees que sea el?-pregunto esperanzado el anciano

-me juego el brazo derecho a que es el…-respondió con una sonrisa el de gafas negras

-lamentamos la tardanza-se disculpó la voz de un hombre mientras la puerta se abría y 7 personas con bata blanca entraba en la habitación-perdimos la noción del tiempo mientras platicábamos sobre algunos temas científicos

-No se disculpen, sean bienvenidos profesores: Oak, Elm, Abedul, Serbal, Ciprés y Profesora Encina e Ivy-Saludo el anciano amablemente-Bien, tomen asiento, es hora de empezar con la Reunión de las regiones Pokémon, la palabra la tiene el Dueño del Frente de Batalla y Caza Talentos Scott, Adelante

El hombre regordete se puso de pie frente la atenta mirada de todos

-Bueno, el primer punto que nos atañe en esta reunión, es debido a que recientemente los combates de Liga están dejando de tener el Rating de antaño, y esto se debe en gran medida a que pese a que los Pokémon son bastos y en cada región hay nuevos y diferente Pokémon, los entrenadores de cada región sienten un orgullo casi patriótico que los hace entrenar solo a Pokémon de su región…y eso ha generado que la mayoría de los combates sean repetitivos debido a la poca variedad de especies en el torneo…créanme, luego de ese combate metapod vs metapod de 5 horas en el último campeonato...ya nada puede ser peor-expuso Scott bastante irritado de solo recordar esa batalla-Odio ser yo el que diga esto, pero parece que los Campeones Actuales lejos de inspirar a las nuevas Generaciones, solo consiguen alejarlas, aunado al hecho de que incluso aunque hace medio año que acabaron las Ligas en todas las regiones, aun no se concretan siquiera un tercio de las solicitudes necesarias para que empiece una nueva Liga…por lo que los he citado aquí para discutir el plan de acción que tomaremos, por lo que primero y como se les informo, necesitaremos una evaluación de los Campeones de Liga actuales y de su Campeón Regional. Así que empecemos, Profesor Oak, su informe-pidió amablemente el Dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera

El Profesor de mayor edad se puso de pie y camino al frente de la sala, atrás de él, en la única pared del lugar, empezó a proyectarse una imagen que era la de un chico castaño con una gorra verde con amarillo junto a 8 Pokémon con diferentes gráficas y estadísticas.

-Bueno, como saben, Ritchie ha conseguido ser campeón de la liga por segunda ocasión consecutiva, sin embargo, sigue sin tener lo suficiente para derrotar a Lance por el Titulo de la Region, también muy a mi disgusto, el chico no tiene más que 8 Pokémon ya que capturo 2 de otra región hace poco…mismos que están con un nivel bastante aceptable pero sin ser la gran cosa, por otra parte, el resto de su equipo con el que participo en la liga los últimos años es bastante competente pese a no poder vencer al Campeón, aun así, su Pokémon Sparky es su predilecto siendo el que más lo ayuda a ganar los combates-la imagen de atrás de él cambio por la del pelirrojo campeón de Kanto y Jhoto junto a un Dragonite, mientras las gráficas y estadísticas se modificaban-Lance por su parte sigue en busca de un buen retador que lo venza, ya que nadie puede hacerle frente a su Dragonite, que es con quien viaja entre Kanto y Jhoto venciendo a algunos malhechores y terroristas como el Team Rocket, sin embargo, según la información que me han hecho llegar Joy y Jenny, solo usa a Dragonite, ya que no se le ha visto usar a algún otro Pokémon desde hace años…

-Pero cuando pelea contra Ritchie tiene que usar a sus otros 5 Pokémon ¿no?- pregunto interesado el Presidente Goodshow inclinándose en su silla

-No, Dragonite ha sido suficiente para derrotarlo en las 2 ocasiones…-comento algo apenado el profesor-sin embargo, sé que cuenta en su equipo con 2 Dragonair, 1 Gyarados, 1 Kingdra y 1 Aerodactyl

-Ya veo…Gracias Profesor Oak, Profesora Ivy…¿tiene algo que compartimos?-pregunto amablemente a la sensual profesora el hombre de la camisa Hawaiana

La nombrada se puso de pie haciendo rebotar sus atributos un poco, llamando la atención de todos los hombres presentes para molestia de su compañera femenina, para después tomar el lugar del Profesor de Kanto frente a la Sala

-En Realidad no hay mucho que reportar, solo que cada vez hay menos entrenadores que buscan desafiar a Drake por el campeonato, y los pocos que lo hacen no lo consiguen, de hecho, el último en conseguirlo fue un chico de Kanto…-comento con calma la profesora mientras detrás de ella la imagen de Drake y su equipo se visualizaba-parece ser que el hecho de que no es un evento "oficial" de la Liga Pokémon, hace que la gente no le tome importancia, a pesar de que es una Tradición de hace más de 300 años-termino con disgusto la mujer

-Hemos estado pensando en hacer algo al respecto…-el Presidente lucia pensativo sobre ese tema-sería una pena que una tradición como esa desapareciera…Profesor Elm, su reporte por favor

-Con gusto- el profesor se levantó mientras la profesora volvía a su asiento, luego de ocupar el sitio frente a todos y que la imagen cambiara a la de su campeón de Liga con sus respectivos Pokémon continuo-Bueno, No hay mucho que decir, Harrison también se ha coronado como campeón por tercera vez de Jhoto, pese a ser originario de Hoenn, cosa que lo hace tener una ventaja con su Blaziken por sobre otros entrenadores de la Region, sin embargo, también ha sido insuficiente para vencer a Lance, tiene un equipo balanceado de 6 Pokémon pero solo cuenta con esos 6, perdió en el campeonato anterior debido a que uno de ellos se lesiono y perdió por default en semifinales, parece que no aprendió del todo la lección ya que solo consiguió 2 Pokémon "Banca" en caso de que pase de nuevo, pero no tienen el nivel de sus Pokémon de equipo. Sinceramente es todo, ya que el profesor Oak ya ha hablado sobre Lance y tenemos la misma información, sumado al hecho de que parece que el Team Rocket está planeando algo grande ya que han dejado de tener movimiento desde hace unas cuantas semanas, pero aún no sabemos que…-tras eso el profesor volvió a su lugar

El siguiente en hablar fue el Profesor de Hoenn, Abedul mientras aparecía la imagen del chico campeón a sus espaldas con su equipo y estadísticas

-Bueno, Tyson ha sido un campeón interesante, ha trabajado duro y entrena de vez en cuando, pero pese a ser la 3ra ocasión que gana el campeonato de Hoenn, no puede vencer a Maximo, y la última vez que Maximo dejo a cargo a Plubio, quedaron en empate, por lo que debo admitir que no tiene la fuerza necesaria para vencer a alguien del calibre de Maximo, por otra parte y en relación con lo dicho por el prof. Elm, el joven Tyson también cuenta con solo 9 Pokémon, mismos que están entrenados a niveles bastante disparejos, siendo solo Blaziken el mejor entrenado…en cuanto a Maximo…bueno, podría ser un Campeón Regional más dedicado…pero a él le interesa más las investigaciones de Pokémon legendarios y extintos, así como ayudar en Devon a su padre…así que de vez en cuando deja el campeonato a Plubio…que es como el campeón sustituto…ambos son buenos con los Pokémon…aunque Maximo tiene solo alrededor de 15 Pokémon, al igual que Plubio que usa unos cuando es líder de gimnasio y otros cuando es el campeón…mis últimos informes me ha revelado que Maximo ya cuenta en su poder con la Megapiedra evolutiva de Metagross, siendo este su mejor Pokémon y el más fuerte, por lo que seguramente el joven Tyson pronto buscara una megapiedra aunque aún no se para que Pokémon la buscara

-Discutiremos eso de Campeón Sustituto más adelante Profesor Abedul-comento seriamente el presidente sin casi prestarle atención a lo ultimo-profesor Serbal, adelante

El hombre de cabello y barba blanca se puso de pie

-Bueno, Tobias ha sido campeón de nuevo con bastante facilidad después de que el año pasado no se presentara por estar entrenando a su Darkrai, ya que pese a que cada vez que se presenta gana la liga usando solo un Pokémon legendario de los que tiene bajo su mando, no consigue vencer a Cynthia, y la vez anterior antes de que se fuera a entrenar, ni siquiera pudo con Delos…-atrás de el la imagen del campeón de Sinno aparecía

-¿Cuántos Pokémon tiene Tobias Profesor?.-pregunto genuinamente interesado el Presidente

-bueno, en su equipo cuenta con 4 legendarios, Darkrai, Latios, Entei y Zapdos, aparte de un Lucario y un Gengar bastante fuertes, aunque claro, Darkrai es el Pokémon mejor entrenado y el que casi siempre usa-respondió el profesor mientras a su espalda aparecían imágenes de dichos Pokémon para asombro de todos-En cuanto a Cynthia, sin duda es una gran chica y una gran entrenadora, así como gran campeona, pero….bueno, su equipo Pokémon no es tan estándar ya que tiene alrededor de 12 Pokémon, siendo su Garchomp el más fuerte de su equipo claro, sin embargo…ella es bastante de ir a su aire y suele irse de viaje sin siquiera avisarnos, así que a veces tenemos que posponer sus combates hasta por meses…respecto a las Megapiedras, tengo entendido que Cynthia fue a Kalos y consiguió una Garchompita, por lo que Tobias no tarda en ir a conseguir una para alguno de sus dos Pokémon iniciales, Lucario o Gengar

-Interesante Campeona…y vaya poderoso Campeón…su turno profesora Encina-comento Scott bastante curioso de Cynthia y tobias, ya que parecía alguien que podría con su reto

-Bueno, este año es la primera vez que Cameron consigue ser campeón, es un gran chico, su Lucario es bastante competente, pero el resto de su equipo deja mucho que desear…aun así por lo que las enfermeras Joy me han comentado, el chico a estado comenzando a tener problemas con la fama subiéndosele a la cabeza, por lo que tendré que observarlo más de cerca, aun así, como era de esperarse, debido a que es la primera vez que se enfrenta al alto mando…no fue capaz de vencer a Lotto, cosa bastante buena considerando que Mirto ni siquiera se molestó en llegar a la batalla…él es un gran hombre y un ejemplo a seguir, pero se toma la vida muy a la ligera, solo tiene 6 Pokémon y aun que todos están bien entrenados, solo su Bouffalant sería el que usa más frecuentemente pero su Volcarona sería el más fuerte- la profesora suspiro-en serio tendría que ser más profesional…-todo esto lo decía mientras la pantalla de atrás mostraba información de ambos Entrenadores y sus Pokémon

-Gracias profesora, bueno, por último, el profesor Cipres, sé que ha sido un largo viaje desde Kalos, pero queremos saber sobre sus Campeones-le Pidió amablemente el Presidente al hombre que no dejaba de ver a la Profesora de las Islas Naranja completamente embobado

-Claro…-el Profesor especializado en la Megaevolucion se puso de pie-Bueno, este año un chico llamado Alain se corono campeón luego de una reñida batalla contra un chico bastante hábil…Alain era uno de mis estudiantes así que sé que es bastante dedicado…pero debido a algunos problemas personales se encontró ayudando al Team Flare por mucho tiempo hasta que este chico lo trajo de vuelta al bando bueno, por lo que he decidido tenerlo bajo vigilancia constante por un tiempo debido a que no se si cambie de "parecer" de un momento a otro, su equipo es poderoso, pero obviamente su Charizard que fue su inicial y puede Megaevolucionar es su favorito, Sin embargo, no tuvo lo suficiente para poder vencer a Diantha, la Campeona Regional, aunque su batalla entre MegaCharizard X y MegaGardevoir fue algo épico, el equipo restante de Diantha está mejor entrenado por lo que venció con relativa facilidad al equipo restante de Alain, no obstante, me di cuenta de que ambos tienen solo 6 Pokémon, en el caso de Diantha lo entiendo en parte, ella además de campeona es una Actriz y una celebridad de Kalos, es normal que no tenga tiempo para capturar otros Pokémon y aunque su equipo es bastante fuerte, es obvio que su Gardevoir es su favorita desde siempre-termino de explicar el profesor mientras las gráficas detrás de él superaban con creces a las de sus compañeros-Respecto a mi investigación respecto a las Megapiedras, se ha estancado, debido a que aún se siguen descubriendo más megapiedras para diferentes tipos de Pokémon, aunque a mis oídos ha llegado información acerca de que en una región bastante lejana se encuentran piedras similares pero con otro tipo de habilidades, por lo que he pensado en ponerme en contacto con el profesor de esa región para poder investigarlas también y ver si están conectadas de alguna forma a las Megapiedras recién descubiertas…

-Gracias a todos por compartir su información y sus evaluaciones- agradeció Scott mientras revisaba el archivo con la información resumida de todo lo mostrado-entonces eso explica la reciente gran migración de entrenadores a la Region de Kalos, están en búsqueda de las Megapiedras

-Así es, después de lo ocurrido con el Team flare y su desintegración, el laboratorio se hizo con diferentes tipos, pero no solo aún quedan quien sabe cuántas piedras por la región, si no de que Pokémon que puedan Megaevolucionar…

-Si, ciertamente ha sido informativo pero volviendo al tema que nos atañe-estuvo de acuerdo el presidente Goodshow-tengo que decirles que mucha de esta información me deja con un mal sabor de boca, ya que por lo que me han dicho, no es de extrañarse que ya nadie se interese tanto en los Pokémon…este año ha sido en el que menos aspirantes se han inscrito a la Liga Pokémon de cualquier región en los últimos 20 años y con tales campeones de Liga y Regionales no es algo de extrañar…necesitamos algo que nos haga volver a estar en el punto de mira, llegar otra vez a los chicos, hacer que sueñen con ser grandes entrenadores o cuidadores Pokémon, no alejarlos de esta bella raza tan misteriosa…

El profesor de Kalos no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sonido burlón al contener la risa

-¿Algo que compartir profesor Ciprés?-cuestiono algo molesto el Presidente por aquella reacción

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en que si queremos tener al 100% de la audiencia, necesitaríamos llamar a alguien que ha captado ya la atención de las Cámaras…el chico que quedo subcampeón en la Liga de Kalos se metió en un gran embrollo cuando llego por primera vez a mi laboratorio hace un año o más. Ya que unos idiotas robaron un Garchomp y este se descontrolo cuando lo hicieron megaevolucionar a la fuerza…y este chico termino junto a su Pikachu intentando detenerlo en la torre central de la ciudad, lo consiguieron y luego cayeron de la torre…aunque fueron rescatados por un "Heroe" suburbano, la prensa no se perdió detalle de nada y fue un Hit consiguiendo casi el 100% de audiencia…-comento el profesor para asombro de todos, más aun del presidente y el hombre de gafas negras al tener una idea de a quien se refería

-¿si? Es curioso que lo menciones, ya que hace poco más de dos años en mi región unos tontos del Team Rocket intentaron capturar a Meloetta, en un principio un entrenador de otra región que curiosamente traía con él un Pikachu la salvo y la llevo con su cuidador sin intentar capturarla en ningún momento, cuando el Team Rocket consiguió secuestrarla, la usaron para invocar a un trio de Pokémon Legendarios que lucharon entre sí a riesgo de destruir una isla y seguir con toda la region…pero ese chico se las arregló para detenerlos junto con sus amigos, lo mismo que cuando el Team Galaxia se hizo con un par de Legendarios también rivales y el junto con un chico de nombre N los detuvieron…-fue el turno de la profesora Encina de comentar algo-también la noticia salió en todos lados y llamo la atención de todos…

-¿Un chico con un Pikachu? Alguien con el mismo Pokémon detuvo a la Cazadora J en Varias ocasiones mientras duro la Liga de Sinnoh hace tres años, ella era una Cazadora sin escrúpulos que literalmente cazaba Pokémon para venderlos al mejor postor-todos hicieron una mueca desagradable al oírlo-había capturado a muchos Pokémon sin que las autoridades pudieran detenerla…-el profesor sonrió antes de continuar-pero curiosamente cuando se topó con ese chico, no pudo hacerlo más porque él siempre la detenía, intento robarse una gardevoir, a un grupo de Sheldon que cuidaba el Nieto del profesor Oak, un Riolu, incluso al Legendario Regigas y al trio Legendario del Lago. Siempre detenida por el mismo chico…de hecho Uxie Y Mespirit le pusieron fin cuando hicieron estallar su nave, desde ese entonces no se ha vuelto a ver…claro que la televisora local conto cada uno de los ataques de la Cazadora y la gente estaba encantada con aquel extraño héroe misterioso…aunque nunca se dijo su nombre-comento mirando como los demás estaban atónitos ante aquella revelación

-Ese Pokémon debe de ser muy querido…hace cuatro años un chico también con un Pikachu estuvo en medio de la Batalla Legendaria entre Groudon y Kiogre junto a la hija de uno de los Lideres de gimnasio de mi Región, estuvo directamente implicado en la detención del Team Magma y Aqua durante dicho evento y ayudo a ponerle fin a esa batalla que amenazaba con destruir Hoenn…-comento el Profesor Abedul recordando al chico que había sido el guía/Maestro de la Hija de Norman

-Vaya también hace bastante tiempo, hará ya uno años un chico con un pikachu detuvo al Equipo Rocket luego de secuestrar a un Lugia bebe para sus fines malvados…-recordó Vagamente le Profesor Elm-me parece que el Campeón de Kanto Ritchie también estuvo implicado en aquel embrollo…

Todos por instinto voltearon a ver al profesor Oak en espera de que dijera algo respecto al tema que comentaban, pero se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron golpearse la frente en un claro "face Palm" tras oírlos

-si su madre se entera nos mata a él y a mi…-lo escucharon murmurar con algo de fastidio

Claramente todos estaban desconcertados por aquella acción, menos Scott y el presidente que comenzaron a reír disimuladamente para luego terminar con una sonora carcajada que seguía desconcertando a todos los Profesores de las Regiones vecinas

-Ese chico…en serio es increíble-murmuro contento el presidente de la Liga Pokémon

-Joy, por favor tráeme el Archivo: "Z"-pidió por el intercomunicador el hombre de las Gafas Negras, para consternación de los Profesores de las Regiones aledañas a Kanto

Tras algunos momentos, la enfermera de cabello rosa entro en aquel lugar llevando consigo un carrito con lo que parecía un Archivo bastante grande con una buena cantidad de documentos y fotografías, y entre ellas, una memoria que inserto en la computadora unida al proyector para luego ponerse el al frente de la sala

-Es curioso que hablen de un chico con un Pikachu…hace 7 años, en Kanto, el Equipo Rocket creo un Pokémon artificial a partir del ADN del Pokémon Legendario conocido como Mew, al que llamaron Mewtwo, su plan original era hacerlo el Pokémon más poderoso que existe y aunque lo consiguieron de momento, no pudieron controlarlo y destruyo todo a su paso, Mewtwo enfureció contra la humanidad y decidió que éramos una plaga a eliminar y los Pokémon que estaban bajo su mando también lo eran, por lo que creo un torneo falso donde los mejores entrenadores de kanto fueron invitados con el único fin de capturar a sus Pokémon para clonarlos y luego deshacerse de ellos, Mew termino ahí por casualidad y se enfrentó a él, curiosamente en compañía de un Chico de gorra roja con un pikachu, que consiguieron hacerlo cambiar de parecer

Mientras decía todo eso, detrás de él se apreciaban varias imágenes de Mewtwo y sus clones, así como fotografías de Ash con sus amigos

-Unos meses después, en las islas Naranja, un coleccionista loco llamado Lawrence III buscaba capturar a las 3 aves legendarias sin importarle el desequilibrio natural que eso conllevaba, consiguiendo capturar a Moltres y a Zapdos, sin embargo, como lo había predicho una leyenda de una Isla de nombre Shamouti, un entrenador Pokémon Excepcional restauraría el orden, dicho entrenador cumplió con la profecía, consiguiendo las 3 esferas de las aves legendarios para invocar a Lugia, quien libero a las aves y las hizo desistir de pelear entre ellas. Dicho entrenador excepcional traía un pikachu consigo y usaba una gorra roja…poco tiempo después, el profesor Spencer Hale fue atrapado por los Unown y llevado a su dimensión mientras el Perro Legendario Entei apareció para cuidar de su hija, raptando a la madre de un chico de gorra roja y un pikachu que se enfrento al Perro legendario por su madre consiguiendo romper el hechizo de los Unown y regresando al profesor junto a su hija…luego de eso, en la Región de Jotho un cazador Pokémon buscaba cazar a Celebi, el Pokémon del tiempo, consiguiéndolo, sin embargo, dicho chico acompañado de un pikachu, consiguió detenerlo con la ayuda del Perro Legendario Suicune, meses después, en la ciudad de Altomare, dos miembros del equipo Rocket robaron la Joya Alma, que es el corazón de la ciudad de y fuente de energía vital para sus Pokémon Guardianes: Latios y Latias; tras varios esfuerzos conjuntos, pudieron ser detenidas con la ayuda de un entrenador de gorra roja con un pikachu, aunque eso conllevo la muerte de Latios al salvar la ciudad de una ola gigante-mientras todo aquello era citado por Scott, detrás de él se podían ver varias fotografías de dichos acontecimientos, mostrando siempre al mismo chico acompañado de los líderes de gimnasio actuales de ciudad plateada y celeste: Misty y Brock (Kasumi y Takeshi)-Tiempo después, en la región de Hoenn, durante la feria del cometa del milenio el Pokémon Legendario de los Deseos: Jirachi apareció y fue capturado por un ex científico del Team Magma usándolo para redirigir la energía del cometa e invocar a Groudon, el cual se descontrolo y comenzó a destruir sus alrededores, un chico con gorra roja y un pikachu ayudaron al ex científico a revertir el proceso y desaparecer al Groudon Descontrolado, dejando que Jirachi volviera adormir-en esta ocasión las imágenes mostraban al mismo chico de gorra roja con marcas de "Z" en las mejillas pero con diferente ropa, acompañado del Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y los hijos de Norman, Líder de Gimnasio de Petalia, May y Max-En Ciudad LaRousse el mismo chico se vio envuelto en el enfrentamiento entre el Pokémon Legendario Rayquaza y el Pokémon Espacial Deoxys que tuvo lugar ahí, así mismo hay algunas pruebas de que el chico fue proclamado guardián del Aura de ese año en Rota y que se encontró con el Árbol Mitológico del comienzo junto con la Famosa Entrenadora Kidd Summers, pero no hay mucha información al respecto, también dicho chico y compañía ayudaron al Ranger Jack Walker a poner a salvo al Pokémon Legendario Manaphy y regresarlo al mítico Templo del Mar deteniendo en el proceso al Pirata Fantasma-de nueva cuenta, imágenes aleatorias de dichos sucesos se podían apreciar detrás del Dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera-Luego de un tiempo en la Region de Sinnoh, en el tranquilo pueblo de Alamos donde habita Darkrai, se pudo ver un gran enfrentamiento entre los Pokémon legendarios Dialga y Palkia, dicho enfrentamiento traslado el pueblo a una distorsión del espacio tiempo y culmino con su destrucción por el enfrentamiento de ambos Pokémon, siendo detenidos por Darkrai a costa de su vida, de nueva cuenta, un Chico con gorra roja y un Pikachu, en compañía de la hija de la Excampeona de Concursos Pokémon Johana y del líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, fueron vistos inmiscuyéndose en dicho enfrentamiento e…increíblemente, regañando a Palkia para que volviera todo a la normalidad, cosa que este hizo-La mirada incrédula de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar mientras en la pantalla se veían imágenes de dicho acontecimiento-luego de eso, un par de semanas después, el mismo chico se presentó en un centro Pokémon del Pueblo Ten'i con el Pokémon legendario Shaymin luego de encontrarlo enfermo a las orillas de un rio cercano, siendo transportado el junto con su compañera Dawn al mundo inverso por Giratina luego de que unos agentes del Equipo Rocket quisieron llevarse a Shaymin, donde se encontraron al Investigador Newton Graceland, tras salir del mundo inverso, un entrenador Pokémon de nombre Zero, que había sido el aprendiz del Profesor Newton, los cazo buscando capturar a Shaymin y controlar el Mundo inverso, al final fue detenido debido a la coperacion de Giratina con Ash y varios Pokémon, incluido un Regigas que apareció para proteger el pueblo-la mirada incrédula de los profesores estaba puesta en las imágenes que aparecían atrás de Scott comprobando que lo que decía el hombre no eran historias ficticias-Todo este embrollo culmino cuando unas semanas más tarde, el chico de Gorra roja junto a sus amigos se encontraron en las ruinas cercanas al pueblo Michina, donde se vieron de nuevo Palkia, Dialga y Giratina a punto de pelear, siendo detenidos por el joven de gorra roja y Sheena, la cuidadora de la Joya de la vida perteneciente a Arceus, el Pokémon creador. Según parece, Arceus apareció para recuperar la Joya de la Vida, pero por algún motivo decidió atacar y destruir el mundo, empezando una pelea con el Trio Dragon, no obstante, por alguna razón desconocida, le hizo caso al chico cuando este le pidió que parara. También durante el mundial de Balfut Pokémon en ciudad Corona, se vio envuelto en el ataque y pelea entre un Zoroak y los Perros Legendarios

En este punto, los profesores Pokémon de las diferentes Regiones estaban con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, francamente asombrados por todas las proezas hechas por aquel chico y aún faltaban dos regiones por las cuales había pasado.

-Luego, los informes que recibí no son del todo claros sobre que sucedió en Unova tiempo después en un pueblo llamado Eindoak donde participo en un torneo por la celebración de las buenas cosechas del pueblo junto con Iris, una entrenadora novata proveniente de la Aldea de los Dragones, con la habilidad "Tacto de Dragon" que le permite conocer los sentimientos de cualquier Pokémon de ese tipo y Cilian, uno de los tres entrenadores del Gimnasio de ciudad Striaton que viajaron con él por toda Unova y las islas Decoloras. Tras el torneo en el pueblo Eindoak en el que el gano, se demostró que fue en parte por la ayuda del Pokémon Legendario Victini que parecía tener interés por nuestro entrenador de pueblo paleta, un Sacerdote del pueblo uso el poder de Vicniti para mover el castillo que protegía el pueblo a su ubicación original, sin embargo hay una versión que dice que uso a Zekrom para destruir a todo aquel que se le opusiera, y otros dicen que uso a Reshiram, no obstante, Ash lo detuvo con ayuda del Pokémon Dragon contrario al de las versiones que me dieron, evitando así la destrucción del pueblo y probablemente del mundo. También en Ciudad Roshan se les vio ayudar a un Keldeo lastimado para posteriormente detener y enfrentar a Kyurem, pero sin duda los más interesante que paso en Unova fue el hecho de que en la ciudad de Nueva Tork, Ash y sus amigos fueron testigos y cómplices de una batalla entre Mewtwo y un ejército de Genesect, siendo uno de los primeros avistamientos de una Megaevolucion y siendo está impulsada por el propio poder del Pokémon y no por una Megapiedra-Tras terminar lo dicho, todos los profesores miraron al Proveniente de la Región de Kalos que miraba en Shock las imágenes que aparecían detrás de Scott

-¿Una Megaevolucion solo por poder?-cuestiono el profesor de Kalos en shock

-Ya en la región de Kalos, en Compañía del Líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia y su hermana, así como una Performer hija de Saki, la Ex campeona de las carreras de Rhyhorn, Serena-siguió hablando el Dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera, haciendo que todos de nuevo pusieran atención a sus palabras-ayudo al Pokémon joya Diancie a buscar a Xerneas derrotando a múltiples enemigos en el camino que buscaban secuestrar a Diancie, encontrándose con Yveltal quien despertó de su sueño y comenzó a atacar a todo lo que se movía, ellos lograron sobrevivir hasta que Xerneas llego a tranquilizar a Yveltal. Tiempo después, en la ciudad de Dahara el Pokémon legendario Hoopa se liberó de su encierro de siglos, trayendo consigo a Kyogre y Groudon Primigenios, a Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y a Kyurem, siendo enfrentados por Latios, Latias y un Rayquaza Shiny, los cuales no solo mega evolucionaron por su cuenta, si no que estaban bajo las ordenes de un chico con Gorra roja y un Pikachu, al final el Pokémon de los anillos fue derrotado y los demás legendarios se dispersaron luego de la aparición del mismísimo Arceus-y como llevaba sucediendo durante todo el discurso, imágenes de lo relatado por el hombre con la camisa Hawaiana se veían detrás de el-También se le vio hacer pareja con el Pokémon Volcanion para salvar al Pokémon artificial Mageama donde se enfrentó a múltiples megaevoluciones en la Ciudad Mecánica

Todos los profesores se mantuvieron callados en espera de que el hombre de lentes continuara hablando, pero al verlo callar, dejaron escapar su respiración que ni siquiera sabían que contenían

-¿Algo más?- pregunto con ligero sarcasmo el profesor de Kalos todavía en shock por la larga lista de logros conseguidos por aquel chico que llego a conocer y que parecía muy humilde y noble

-¿hablamos del mismo chico de gorra roja y un pikachu?-pregunto sin creerlo la profesora Encina

-Satoshi, conocido como "Ash", Ketchup, un entrenador de pueblo Paleta en Kanto, que inicio su viaje hace 6 años y medio, recibiendo a un Pikachu de parte del Profesor Oak-dio sus datos por primera vez el dueño de la batalla de la frontera, mientras atrás de él aparecía la foto de aquel niño de diez años que llego tarde al laboratorio del Profesor Pokémon-ha recorrido todas y cada una de las Regiones Pokémon existentes, ustedes lo han conocido ¿no es así?, es el chico de "Gorra Roja y un pikachu fuera de su pokebola" que mencionaron

-Pero…hacer todo eso es imposible ¿me está diciendo que ha conocido a cada Pokémon Legendario en el mundo? -cuestiono el Profesor Serbal claramente incrédulo- ¿Cómo es que dichos eventos nunca han salido a la luz pública? Hablamos de que el chico es un héroe en múltiples regiones

-Si bueno, la mayoría de los gobiernos de las diferentes Regiones, no considera bueno para su "imagen" el que un chico de otra Región no solo conozca personalmente a los Legendarios de su Región, si no que los haya salvado en múltiples ocasiones, creen que la gente podría tomarlo como un signo de debilidad, así que suelen esconder este tipo de cosas, incluso tengo entendido que fue uno de los Elegidos por Ho-oh como uno de los "Héroe Arcoíris" a los que se les permite enfrentársele con el fin de probar su fuerza, desde luego, nada confirmado-contesto Scott con una sonrisa

-¿Y cómo lo sabe usted?-cuestiono la profesora Ivy buscando algún gesto en la cara del hombre que le indicara que todo aquello era una broma

-Bueno, digamos que es uno de los beneficios de colaborar e invertir en centros Pokémon para el cuidado de ellos, las enfermeras Joey son algo así como mi red de espionaje, así como algunas oficiales Jenny, les he pedido que tengan un ojo en ese chico desde que lo conocí, aunque fue un poco complicado conseguir la información de antes de que yo lo conociera en Hoenn-admitió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros

-Ok…esto es inesperado…-comento el profesor Elm claramente consternado-aunque admito que su Charizard era bastante fuerte, perdió contra Harrison en la liga solo porque no conocía a Blaziken-la profesora Ivy asintió a sus palabras

-¿Charizard? No, el Pokémon más fuerte del chico sin duda era su Sceptile-contesto el profesor Abedul

-Sin duda recuerdo que su Sceptile era increíble, pero su Infernape era casi un monstruo, venció a 4 Pokémon de uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de ese año-contesto el profesor de Sinnoh

-¿uh? No recuerdo a ninguno de esos Pokémon, su equipo no era la gran cosa, creo que el más fuerte era su Krokoodile-fue el turno de la profesora Encina de hablar un poco pensativa

-No, no, sin duda su Pokémon mas fuerte era su Greninja que evolucionaba en algo jamás visto-hablo el profesor Ciprés

Todos los profesores miraron por instinto al Profesor Oak en espera de una respuesta, a lo que el hombre volvió a ponerse frente a todos y con una sonrisa empezó a hablar

-Dentro de su equipo, cuenta con un espécimen de los siguientes Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilavam Totodile, Noctowl Shiny, Donphan, Swelloe, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Levanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Kookrodile, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern-detrás de él, aparecían imágenes de dichos Pokémon en acción durante las diferentes ligas en las que el joven había participado-También dejo en Libertad a su Pidgeot, Goodra y a Greninja así como en entrenamiento a su Primape. Actualmente tiene un Rowlet y un Litten, Pokémon iniciales de Alola de Hierba y Fuego, así como a un Lycanroc que evoluciono en una forma diferente a las conocidas y a su fiel Pokémon inicial, un Pikachu, también capturo al pokemon Legendario Solgaleo pero lo libero para que siguiera protegiendo a toda la región-el profesor pareció recortar algo de golpe-ah, y 30 Tauros-termino sonriendo al ver la mirada desencajada de todos sus colegas

-¿me está diciendo que tiene alrededor de 75 Pokémon de todas las regiones?-cuestiono en Shock la profesora Encina-¿y tuvo un Legendario que dejo libre?

-En efecto, el chico ha viajado por todas las regiones participando en las diferentes ligas Pokémon, empezando en cada una solo con su Pikachu-contesto la Eminencia Pokémon de Kanto-Actualmente podríamos decir que está de vacaciones en la región Paradisiaca de Alola, mi Primo me ha comentado que es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela Pokémon

-¿Estudiante? El chico fácilmente podría dar cátedra ahí-comento con humor Scott

-Pero con tal habilidad ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ganando el campeonato de alguna región?

-Bueno, el quedo entre los 16 mejores en la Meseta añil hace 6 años debido a que su Charizard no lo obedecía, en la Conferencia Plateada de Jhoto y en el campeonato de Hoenn quedo entre los 8 mejores así como en Unova, En el torneo de Sinnoh quedo como semifinalista tras perder contra Tobias y en Kalos quedo subcampeón hace 6 meses-respondió el de la camisa Hawaiana-Gano hace 5 años el Campeonato de la Liga Naranja y hace 3 conquisto mi desafío del Frente de Batalla, siendo el primero en conseguirlo y técnicamente siendo el nuevo y 8vo as del Frente, pero lo rechazo por seguir viajando

-¿Pero nunca ha vuelto a pelear en la misma liga dos veces?-cuestiono levantando una ceja por la incredulidad el Profesor Elm

-No, el siempre busca nuevas regiones y desafíos-respondió para sorpresa de todos, el mismísimo dueño de la Liga Pokémon

-Estoy segura de que, si volviera a participar, podría ganar cualquier Liga con facilidad, digo, su equipo es bastante amplio y por lo que puedo ver, fuerte-dijo claramente asombrada la Profesora Ivy,

-Bueno, hablamos de que su Charizard enfrento y venció a un Articuno, su Sceptile a un Darkcrai y su pikachu a un Regice y empato con un Latios-comento encogiéndose de hombros Scott-así que sí, seguramente podría ganar un campeonato si quisiera, además, mis Cerebros de la frontera tienen el nivel de un alto mando por si solos, así que probablemente pudiera llegar hasta a enfrentar un campeón Regional, y según tengo entendido, consiguió acorralar a la Campeona Diantha en un combate 1vs1

-El chico podría incluso ser campeón de alguna región si se lo propusiera…-analizo el profesor Ciprés claramente asombrado-si usara a sus Pokémon más fuertes en vez de solo los capturados en la región donde participa ¿pero por qué no lo hace?

-realmente a él no le interesa ser campeón de alguna región, lo que busca es volverse un Maestro Pokémon-respondió el presidente Goodshow sonriendo calmadamente

-¿Maestro Pokémon?-repitieron todos los profesores claramente confundidos e incrédulos

-Aspirar al mayor título de la historia sin importarle los demás títulos-Siguió hablando Scott-siempre en busca de nuevos desafíos, nuevos Pokémon, nuevas metas y nuevos Rivales, es la clase de persona que es Ash

-Ser el mejor de los mejores, cualquiera diría que es imposible si solo mira por separado su desempeño en cada liga-comento analítica la profesora Encina-se puede pensar que solo es un chico cualquiera con habilidades…pero después de saber todo esto…

-46 Pokémon de diferentes regiones y un Legendario bajo su mando…-murmuro el profesor Abedul

-A conocido a cada Legendario existente, enfrentado y derrotado a varios…-fue el turno del profesor Serbal

-En cada Liga se ha visto una clara mejoría de sus habilidades…-fue la profesora de las Islas Naranjas la que dijo eso pensativa

-Además, muchos de sus Pokémon deciden seguirlo por sus propios pies, él nunca ha obligado a alguno a seguirlo o capturarlo-añadió el Profesor Oak claramente orgulloso

-Creo que es la clase de persona que estamos buscando-añadió finalmente el director de las Ligas Pokémon, causando que todos dejaran de lado sus ideas

-¿A qué se refiere Director?-pregunto curioso Scott sin dejar de sonreír

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de la falta de campeones Dignos para atraer al público…y este chico nos ha impresionado a todos…¿Por qué no darle una ayudadita a cumplir su sueño?

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono el Profesor de Kanto interesado en eso

El director solo sonrió claramente pensando en su idea

…

Nuestro joven héroe se encontraba relajándose un poco después de un largo día de clases luego de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días con Lillie y su madre, así como la aparición de Nebby y el enterarse de la existencia de los ultraentes, recordado la reciente despedida de Nebby en su forma de Solgaleo, a decir verdad se estaba acostumbrando a la vida ahí, era bastante divertida y tranquila lejos de las ligas Pokémon, Batallas de Gimnasio y todo eso, aunque la verdad había disfrutado mucho de su batalla contra Mysti y si era sincero consigo mismo, extrañaba la emoción que le brindaba una batalla competitiva por un fin en concreto, ese pequeño impulso de adrenalina que le generaba una batalla.

Se encontraba pensando en si pronto sus pequeñas vacaciones llegarían a su fin y buscaría otra región nueva para explorar mientras miraba el atardecer en aquella playa de la isla o si seria buena idea traer a algunos de sus Pokémon del laboratorio del profesor Oak para entrenar un poco cuando un helicóptero llamo su atención al verlo acercarse a la isla

-¿Una visita?-murmuro curioso al saber que no muchas personas iban a explorar esas islas

Levanto una ceja al ver como el vehículo volador no iba a la pista de aterrizaje de la isla, si no se acercaba a su posición cada vez más rápido, por lo que discretamente se maldijo por haber dejado a todos sus Pokémon descansando en la cabaña

Una vez que el helicóptero estuvo justo sobre el chico de Kanto generando una fuerte corriente de aire y arena, de este cayeron unas escaleras de cuerda y por ellas un hombre regordete de camisa hawaiana y gafas negras descendió hasta quedar ante el asombrado chico

-¿Scott?-pregunto incrédulo nuestro protagonista viendo al caza talentos que le brindo una de las mejores experiencias de batallas Pokémon con su Frente de Batalla-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte-Contesto el hombre de las gafas sonriendo-Solo estaba de paso sobrevolando la zona y te vi, así que me dije "Ey vamos a saludar a mi Octavo As del frente" ¿Cómo ha ido todo chico? ¿a qué se debe que estés en esta Región tan Paradisiaca?

-Bueno, en realidad fue una suerte, el Pokémon ayudante de mi madre se ganó un viaje a aquí y de alguna manera terminé en la escuela Pokémon de aquí y conseguí un lugar donde quedarme y me inscribí-contesto con una sonrisa el joven luego de saludar al hombre-Y no han pasado muchas cosas, eh viajado por dos regiones más, Teselia y Kalos antes de terminar acá

-¿En serio? Sin duda eres increíble chico ¿Cómo te fue en esas regiones? -pregunto interesado Scott, claramente queriendo que fuera el chico quien le contara las cosas a pesar de ya saberlo

-En Kalos quedé como Subcampeón, en Teselia…volví a quedar entre los 8 mejores por una estupidez mía-admitió claramente molesto consigo mismo-fuera de eso…poco más ha pasado la verdad-comento encogiéndose de hombros un poco triste ocasionando que el hombre de lentes sonriera

-¿Y qué has hecho aquí?-presiono calmadamente el de gafas sentándose al lado de su 8vo As

-Bueno, eh estado yendo a la escuela Pokémon. Aquí tienen a los Tapus, Pokémon guardianes de cada isla y a un Kahuna que son algo así como líderes de Gimnasio, así que me he enfrentado ya a dos Kahuna y a dos Tapus. También hace poco nos metimos en un problema con los ultraentes, algo así como Pokémon de otra dimensión por lo que la mamá de una amiga ha pensado en volvernos los guardianes a mis amigos y a mi para enfrentarlos y proteger Alola-relato sonriente el chico

-Jaja ni siquiera en tus Vacaciones puedes estar en paz ¿eh?-comento con humor el dueño de la batalla de la frontera claramente feliz

-Jeje se podría decir eso…-respondió el entrenador de Kanto rascándose la nuca apenado-¿y tú qué haces aquí? Tenia como 3 años sin verte ¿Cómo están Anabel y los demás cerebros de la frontera?

-Ellos han estado muy bien, Anabel siempre pregunta por ti en cuando la veo-contesto el hombre cambiando su sonrisa a algo picara-parece que le dejaste una Gran impresión tuya y no solo a ella, todos han entrenado y después de ti nadie ha podido conquistar el frente de nuevo-le relato feliz

-¿En serio? Quizás cuando acabe aquí sea buena idea volver a enfrentarlos-murmuro para si mismo el chico

-¿así que te sientes falto de retos chico?-inquirió afilando su mirada bajo sus gafas el robusto hombre

-Algo así…las cosas por aquí son buenas y tranquilas. Luego de perder en Kalos sentí que necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo, pero ahora mismo me siento algo vacío sin combates como los que tuve ahí. No sé qué hare cuando todo esto acabe, no he escuchado de alguna región nueva…

-¿Has pensado en volver a competir en alguna Región?-pincho Scott interesado en la respuesta

-La verdad es que si, volver a hacer todo lo que hice mal en esas ligas, como en Kanto…pero al mismo tiempo no le veo sentido, volverme campeón de alguna región no me acercara a mi sueño de volverme Maestro Pokémon, si no que no me dejara viajar por el hecho de tener que quedarme a "Defender el título". La verdad Scott, ni yo se lo que quiero ahora…-se sinceró el chico mirando la arena bajo sus pies

-Bueno, me alegro de haber venido ahora-hablo el hombre llamando la atención del joven-porque creo que la noticia que te vengo a dar, te dará el sentido y rumbo que necesitas-tras estas palabras, se puso de pie frente a su "caballo" con el atardecer de aquella paradisiaca playa a sus espaldas

-¿Noticia?-repitió curioso el chico de la gorra ¿Qué Noticia le podría dar el Rumbo que buscaba? ¿Alguna región nueva?

-A partir de este momento, dentro de un año y medio. Se llevará acabo un torneo Mundial entre todas las Regiones que conoces, desde Kanto hasta Kalos, donde todos los miembros de sus Elite Four, sus Campeones Regionales y los Campeones de Liga lucharan para coronarse como el Mejor de todos. El Rey de Reyes. El Torneo del Campeón de Campeones-Anuncio para sorpresa del chico, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas continuo con la parte mas impactante-Y tu ya estas inscrito en el.

El silencio reino por unos instantes en el lugar mientras el joven entrenador miraba al hombre frente a el y sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente mientras procesaba lo dicho.

…

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en la Academia Pokémon donde se encontraban los amigos y compañeros de clase de Ash

-¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lillie algo temerosa a sus compañeros

-No tengo idea…-contesto Chris bastante curioso por aquel grito

-¿Deberíamos ir a investigar?-Dijo Lana preocupada por algún motivo

-¿Creen que deberíamos avisarle a Ash?-Opino Mallow ganándose un asentimiento de sus compañeras femeninas

-Seguramente el también lo escucho, vamos-ordeno Kiawe firmemente como segundo al mando en vez de su amigo de gorra Roja

…

-¿Con que Campeonato de Campeones, eh?-pregunto curioso un hombre con un abrigo alto y sombrero, que caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Azulona mientras hablaba por teléfono

- _Si, se llevara acabo en un año y medio. Y el chico ha sido el primero en ser inscrito. Scott ha ido a darle la noticia_ -comento una voz perteneciente a alguien al otro lado de la línea

-Año y medio…supongo que podría ser el momento idóneo para presentarme formalmente con el-murmuro el hombre al cual no se le veía el rostro, pero su sonrisa mostraba lo complacido que estaba-gracias por avisarme de esto

- _Descuida, lo hice porque también creo que es el momento. Suerte-_ Y tras esas palabras la señal se cortó dando por terminada la llamada

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre marco otro número en su teléfono, la persona al otro lado de la línea no demoro mas de un segundo en contestar

- _Aquí el equipo Outer Heaven a sus órdenes jefe-_ contesto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea intentando no sonar tan sorprendido como se encontraba

-Equipo Outer Heaven, su misión ha concluido. Repórtense en la Base de Operaciones para una puesta a punto de sus habilidades y reporte final de la misión.

- _¿Concluido? Pero jefe ahora mismo tenemos información que…-_ intento debatir el hombre sonando consternado

-La información con la que cuentan probablemente ya la tengo. La misión "Huella Fantasma" ha terminado y daremos inicio a "Lingua Franca". Jessie, James, Meowth…Buen trabajo-Termino el hombre mientras entraba al Casino de la Ciudad luego de terminar la llamada

…

Ey que pasa chavalada! sigo vivo, solo que muy ocupado, aun asi, aviso que tenia esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo y comencé a escribirla luego de ver la pelicula 20 de Pokemon. Asi tambien aviso para aquellos que preguntan acerca de mi fic de The Sekiryutei´s Creed, el cual tengo pensado rehacer dado que hay partes que me gustaria quitar y añadir ahora que varios grandes fics tomaron la primicia que plantee para hacerlos. como Nueva Vida de Uzu el cual os recomiendo ampliamente. Sin mas, espero que este Prologo de posible historia sea de su agrado y comenten que les parecio.

Matta Joudou!


End file.
